Battle for BFDI
Battle for BFDI, also known as BFB and Battle for B.F.D.I. (as seen on the title card), is the fourth season of Battle for Dream Island. It aired on November 3, 2017 along with the release of Getting Teardrop to Talk. Overview Battle for BFDI goes back to the traditional format of having challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Teardrop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts. The first challenge was to return baskets. While the release of IDFB confirmed the end of BFDIA, the release of BFB does not confirm the end of IDFB. BFB appears to be in a separate timeline and might not preclude going back to IDFB. Since all the characters are present (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty) this might mean that IDFB is not canceled and BFB takes place sometime in the future. However, it's highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video: "Who really liked IDFB? IDFB was pretty good, but there was no direction, no competition. We had some plans for the storyline and the lore to expand, but this BFB is better. You wouldn't want IDFB, you'd want this." Characters Remaining contestants *8-Ball *Balloony *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bottle *Bracelety *Bubble *Cake *Clock *Cloudy *Coiny *David *Donut *Dora *Eggy *Eraser *Fanny *Firey *Firey Jr. *Flower *Foldy* *Fries *Gaty *Gelatin *Golf Ball *Grassy *Ice Cube *Lightning *Liy* *Lollipop *Loser* *Marker *Match *Naily *Needle *Nickel *Pen *Pie *Pillow *Pin *Puffball *Remote *Robot Flower *Roboty *Rocky *Ruby *Saw *Snowball *Spongy *Stapy* *Taco *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Tree *TV *Woody *Yellow Face Hosts *Four* *X* * = newcomer Removed *Evil Leafy *Nonexisty *HelloKevin (Possibly) Eliminated contestants *Pencil (Lick Your Way to Freedom: 4,595 votes) *Leafy (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, 6,926 votes) *Bracelety (Maybe In BFB 4) Episodes #Getting Teardrop to Talk (Released November 3, 2017) #Lick Your Way to Freedom (Released November 17, 2017) #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset (Released December 8, 2017) Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: *A Better Name Than That *Beep *Bleh (aka "BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop") *Death P.A.C.T. *Free Food *iance *Team Ice Cube! *The Losers! Trivia * BFB has been confirmed that it will release every Friday within 2 weeks. ** However, BFB 3 has been delayed by 1 week. * It's currently not known if Battle for BFDI fits in the continuity of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. However, it may be possible that Battle for BFDI takes place after IDFB, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Locker of Losers, have their IDFB designs, and the fact that the interactions between the BFDI and BFDIA contestants are still present/active. It may also be a reboot of the series. * The show is not a joke show, but according to Satomi Hinatsu it is similar to it in the sense it has funny jokes.her majesty Satomi royal empress and best girl on Twitter * It is likely that Battle for BFDI takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of the Yoyle Mountain can be seen in a certain scene. * The intro's song is called "Music of Four's 3D Hand." * The intro has mistakes: ** Marker and Pen have rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. ** Spongy doesn’t have any legs. ** Bell's string is missing. ** Lightning and Pillow don't have arms, but only when all contestants are showing. ** Although it's hard to see, Bracelety's mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all contestants are showing. ** Robot Flower doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. ** Before all contestants are shown, then all contestants from Fanny to Puffball are missing. ** Pillow's arms are missing. ** Tree is missing in the first part then it chaged in BFB 3. * While the second half of the video sounds reversed, it is not. It does sound more normal in reverse, though. ** Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the objects saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know.Jacknjellify on Twitter * This season features the most contestants, with 64 of them. ** Evil Leafy and Nonexisty are the only 2 contestants not to appear in this season. *** Despite Nonexisty not officially appearing, it is disputed by fans that he did "appear in every scene", as he does not exist. * The hosts, Four and X, previously appeared in a 2008 jacknjellify animation called "X Finds Out His Value". ** They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box (unless you count TV as a host as well). * This is the first season not to have future episode release dates. * So far, only females have been eliminated (Pencil and Leafy). ** However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting ended. * Battle for BFDI is the only animated object show that has more than 50 contestants. * Evil Leafy and Nonexisty strangely do not compete this season. ** This is most likely due to Evil Leafy being the antagonist, and Nonexisty being more of a joke. * BFDI assets aren't used in BFB (except in the air fluttering, most running, and characters' body assets). * BFB has been criticized more commonly for having a more "choppy" and "loosely" animation style compared to IDFB, BFDIA, and BFDI. ** However, it may be to speed up production time, releasing new episodes biweekly compared to monthly. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the TLC. Instead, they are being held somewhere inside of Four. It is currently unknown if they are alive. **Similarly, some characters were swallowed by Evil Leafy, but they were still alive at the time, so it's possible that the inside of Four is similar to BFDIA 5b. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. (Note that Woody was last place in BFDI as Flower rejoined late and finished 4th/21, and Donut was 22nd/22 because Bracelety, who got the least BFDIA join votes, was not an official contestant at the time) *This is the first season that David and Dora appeared together, however they are in different teams, as David is on Beep and Dora is on Bleh. *The BFB intro was the first intro to feature the host. Others like BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB doesn't. *This show is animated with Animate CC. *It has been revealed that BFB will have rejoins.Jacknjellify on Twitter Gallery BFDI5LOGO.png|Logo Bfbbanner.png|Banner for jacknjellify's Patreon page (and also on the intro) all teams.jpg|All the teams in BFB. A_BFDI.png|The prize. References Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Battle for BFDI